Élet a halál után
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Mi történt Siriusszal a boltív után? Vajon hová került? És mi az, ami hiányzott az életéből, de a halála után megtalálta? Mindenkinek ajánlom, aki szereti Siriust! Ebből a regényből sok olyan dolgot meg lehet tudni, ami a könyvből hiányzott! És kritikát k
1. Chapter 1

"_Mindenki abbahagyta a harcot, kivéve egyetlen párost, akik a jelek szerint nem vették észre Dumbledore-t. Sirius kitért Bellatrix piros fénycsóvája elől, egy szökkenéssel a fekete függöny előtt termett, és a nő arcába nevetett._

_-Ejnye, tudsz te ennél jobbat is!- kiáltotta gúnyosan. Hangja visszhangozva zengett a teremben._

_A következő fénycsóva a mellkasa közepébe talált._

_Sirius arcáról nem tűnt el a nevetés, de szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől._

_Harry már nem gondolkodott, csak az ösztöneit követte. Elengedte Neville-t, leugrott a lépcsőről, és kirántotta pálcáját –épp mikor Dumbledore is az emelvény felé fordult._

_Sirius olyan szelíden dőlt el, mintha a kedvéért lelassult volna az idő. Teste kecses ívbe feszülve hanyatlott a boltív megfakult függönye felé._

_Harry a félelemmel vegyes csodálkozás kifejezését látta keresztapja hajdan oly szép vonású arcán. A függöny nagyot lebbent, mintha szélroham kapott volna belé, majd miután Sirius átesett alatta, visszahullott a helyére."_

Semmi.

A semmi kellős közepén volt. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga létezik-e.

Nem volt teste. Képtelen volt bármit is érzékelni. Most először szívesebben fázott volna, csak érzékeljen valamit, hogy tudja, hogy él. Habár tisztában volt vele, hogy igazából nem lát, mégis próbált valamit észrevenni.

-Sirius!- a testetlen hang meglepte. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy valódi volt-e…

-Sirius!- a suttogás megismétlődött, és most már biztos volt a létezésében. Viszont fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan feleljen. Kezdett kétségbe esni.

-Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!- immár megállás nélkül visszhangzott a neve az ürességben. Ennyi idő után sem lehetett eldönteni, hogy a rejtélyes hang tulajdonosa férfi vagy nő, fiatal avagy öreg. A suttogásból hamar kiáltás lett, és a hangzavar elviselhetetlenné vált.

Már az őrület sikamlós határára csúszott a hangoknak köszönhetően, ám végül minden erejét megfeszítve ordított.

-Itt vagyok!- a hirtelen beálló csendben a hangja ezernyi apró visszhangot vert. Bár hallotta a saját hangját, a szavakat mégsem ő mondta ki, csak akarta volna.

-Üdvözöllek Sirius Black!- enyhült meg a kiáltozás, és csitult normális hangneműre.

-Ki vagy?- Még mindig nem tudta, hogyan képes beszélni.

-Az én személyem nem fontos. Nem ismersz, és egy idő után úgy is elfelejtesz!- jött a szelíd felelet.

Sirius meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy ilyen állapotában is tökéletesen tudja alkalmazni a megvető horkantást.

-Hol vagyok?- tette fel a következő kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

-Szerintem tudod te!-

Egy pillanatig gondolkozott, aztán, ahogy eszébe jutott a dolog, úgy tűnt fel a semmiből egy ősrégi boltív, amin egy fekete függöny lengedezett.

-Nos úgy látom, hogy rájöttél a titok nyitjára.- szólalt meg újból az ismeretlen.

-Akkor most te leszel a bírám?- érdeklődött a megszeppent Sirius.

-Bíra?- kacagott a hang önfeledten. –Nem, nem! Dehogy! Te még nem készültél fel arra!

-Már hogyne…- méltatlankodott, de az ismeretlen félbeszakította.

-Te még nem vagy teljes. A lelked még félben van, és csak egész lélekkel lehet továbblépni.- magyarázta a hang. –Bár tudom, hogy gyakorlatilag lehetetlen, de nézz a szívedbe! Mi az, amit mindennél jobban szerettél volna, de soha nem kaphattad meg? Mi az, amiért mindened odaadtad volna?-

A boltív a semmibe veszett, és három idős, ősz férfi jelent meg önfeledten vigyorogva.

-Együtt öregedni meg Jamesszel és Remusszal?- találgatott.

-Áh! Mélyebbre nézz!- unszolta a hang.

A három férfi helyén egy síros arcú fiú alakja bontakozott ki.

-Úgy megszegényíteni Pipogyuszt, hogy sírjon, elmeneküljön, és soha többé ne jöjjön vissza?- bökte ki.

-Ugyan! Ennél sokkal mélyebbre kell nézned!- mérgelődött az idegen.

Hosszú percekig megint a semmi uralta a teret, majd hirtelen sok-sok össze-vissza emlékkép jelent meg.

-Hát igen. Erre nincsenek képek, és a szavak is csak halvány visszképei. Valami, amiben nem lehetett részed az életedben, de…

-A halálom után igen?- fejezte be reménykedve a mondatot. –Valóban lehetséges ez? Én bármit megteszek! Bármit!

-Nos ebben biztos is voltam!- derült jót a testetlen hang. –A lehetőség pedig megvan, de a célhoz vezető út rögös, hosszú, és bizonytalan! Senki sem mondhatja meg, hogy sikerül-e valaha, de megpróbálhatod.

-Semmi sem érdekel! Mindenképpen megpróbálom! Mikor indulhatok?- jelentette ki harciasan.

-Gondoltam!- kuncogott halkan az ismeretlen.- És máris indulhatsz! Sok szerencsét!-

Ekkor furcsa érzések sora rohanta meg. Először rettenetes húzás, majd mintha egy hatalmas erő nyomta volna össze egész picire.

Habár nem érzett fájdalmat, mégis elviselhetetlennek tűnt az egész.

Mikor már végleg fel akarta adni, minden megszűnt. Egy pillanatig újra semmi sem volt körülötte, aztán iszonyatos sebességgel zuhanni kezdett.

Még egy utolsó hangfoszlány utolérte.

-Találd meg azt, amit nem sikerült, amíg éltél!

Folytatása következik

A/N: Ezt a fejezetet a York-Newcastle-Edinburgh buszon írtam. A busszal való utazás mindig nagyon megvisel… :)


	2. Chapter 2

A következő pillanatban egy nem túl nagy szobában találta magát. Első pillantásra a garnitúra muglinak tűnt.

Egyszerű, virágos tapéta, barna szőnyegpadló, egy szekrény, egy asztal, két szék és egy ágy alkotta a berendezését. Az asztalon egy muglik által használt mozgókép-doboz csúfította az összképet.

A szoba el volt sötétítve, a redőny csíkjain vakítóan fényes napsugarak szöktek be. Mindezek ellenére a szobában jó látási viszonyok uralkodtak. Valószínűleg délutánra járhatott az idő, valamikor nyáron.

Az ágyon egy lány hasalt. Vaskos könyve fölé hajolva olvasott. Már majdnem befejezte.

Sirius nem akart zavarni, ezért megpróbált távozni.

A kilincs felé nyúlva azonban átsiklott a keze a hideg fémen. Egy dobbanást kihagyott a szíve, és nem kapott levegőt.

Először is tudatosult benne, hogy van újra teste, de nem tudja használni. Lenézett saját magán.

A kedvenc ruhái voltak rajta, de elég masszívnak tűnt. Semmi sem utalt rá, hogy szellem lenne.

Próbaképp nekidőlt az üveges, fehér ajtónak. Akárha egy vízfalnak ütközött volna, úgy esett át a túloldalra. Szerencsére nem landolt a földön, meg tudott állni a lábán.

A szemben lévő falon észrevett egy embermagas tükröt. A torkában dobogó szívvel lépett elé.

Semmit sem látott. A sima felületről csak a mögötte lévő falak és ajtók tükröződtek.

Ekkor nyílt ki mellette az a nyílászáró, amin átesett. A lány lépett ki rajta sápadtan, és kicsit zavarodottan. Sirius csak most szemlélte meg jobban.

Derékig érő, egyenes haj koronázta, aminek a színe a sötétszőke és a barna egy különös árnyalata között ingadozott, elől egy-egy tejföl szőke csíkkal.

Az arca kissé sárgás, komor, de mégis roppant karakteresnek tűnt. Sirius még soha nem látott azelőtt ilyen különleges arcot.

A lány járomcsontjai igen erősek, az arca gömbölyded és ovális, az orra egyenes, kissé pisze, az ajkai picik és teltek, a szemöldöke dús, fekete, majdnem tökéletesen egyenes, a homloka magas, a szemei mandula-vágásúak voltak. Azonban hiába fürkészte őket, nem tudta megmondani milyen színűek.

Egy kiáltás jött az egyik ajtó mögül. Sirius egy szót sem értett belőle. Nem angolul volt. Az angol mellett beszélt egy kevés franciát is, de arra sem hasonlított.

A következő pillanatban egy gondolat jelent meg a fejében.

„Kicsim, gyere vacsorázni!"

-Mindjárt!- hiába hangzott a lány válasza ugyanazon a fura nyelven, Sirius mégis azonnal megértette.

A lány megpróbált elindulni, de csak kóválygott.

_Sirius_

Az említett körülnézett. Biztos volt benne, hogy valaki a nevén szólította, de a lány némán tántorgott mást, pedig nem látott a közelben.

_Sirius, Sirius Black_

Ismét körbe nézett, de senkit sem látott. Időközben a lány valahogy elérte az ajtót, kinyitotta, majd kiment. Sirius követte.

Egy fényárban úszó előszoba után a kissé sötét konyhába jutottak. A lány leült az asztalhoz.

Nem messze tőle a konyhapultnál egy idős asszony foglalatoskodott. Sötét hajába már ősz szálakat vegyített az idő. A hatvanas évei elején járhatott, virágos otthonkát viselt. Idős kora ellenére fürgén mozgott, zöld szemei élettel telve villogtak.

-Tessék!- a nő egy tálat rakott az asztalra. Kis darabokra vágott paradicsom, sajt, sonka, és egy szelet kenyér volt rajta.

-Köszönöm.- morogta amaz, alig hallhatóan.

Az asszony vágott magának is kenyeret, majd kolbásszal kezdte enni.

-Na és befejezted már azt a könyvet?- kérdezte kis idő múlva az asszony. A lány bólintott.

-És tetszett?- tudakolta tovább.

Újabb bólintás.

-Akkor meg mi a baj?- érdeklődött a nő.

-Semmi!- rázta meg gyorsan a fejét a lány, és próbált frissebbnek tűnni. –Csak elfáradtam.

-Nem is csoda!- nyugtázta az asszony. –Amilyen hosszú az a könyv! Ráadásul angolul! Na menj, fürödj meg, aztán meg aludj! Pihend ki magad! Már nincs egy hónap se az iskola kezdetéig!

A lány fölállt. Még egyszer megköszönte a vacsorát, ivott egy bögre tejet, és elment fürödni. Sirius úgy döntött, hogy addig körbenéz, hátha ki tud belőle deríteni valamit. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy az emberek nem látják. Abban azért reménykedett, hogy ez csak a muglikra igaz.

Egy szép kis kertes házba került. Három szoba, köztük a nappalival, egy konyha, egy fürdőszoba, egy előszoba, meg egy mellékhelyiség alkotta.

A kert kicsivel nagyobb volt az átlagosnál. Több virágágyásból, egy nagy füves térből, és egy hatalmas veteményesből állt. Volt ott még egy garázs, egy tyúk ól és egy kutyaház. A kertben egy szép nagy fekete kutya szaladgált.

Sirius elvigyorodott. Boldogan tapasztalta, hogy még mindig animágus, csak senki sem látja átváltozott formában sem. Miközben jól kifutotta magát, találkozott egy fekete macskával. A macska mérgesen nézett rá, és idegesen fújt. Siriust meglepte, hogy ez az állat ilyen érzékeny a jelenlétére, de nem törődött vele sokat. Inkább visszament a házba. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy hol volt.

A lány már befejezte a fürdést. Egy fekete pöttyös, világos lila hálóinget viselt. Elég elveszettnek tűnt. Már megágyazott, de még nem feküdt le aludni.

Egy vastag, kék könyvet tartott a kezében. Amikor Sirius közelebb lépett elállt a lélegzete.

A könyv címe Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje) volt. A borítóról egy Harryhez hasonlító fiú nézett vissza rá, a kezében pálcát tartva.

_Sirius! Miért? Nem, ez nem lehet!_

Megint a furcsa hang. Ám Sirius immár tudta mi az: a lány gondolatai. Ezért értette meg a beszélgetést is.

Mostanra teljesen összezavarodott. Ez az egész még neki is sok volt.

Elöszőr a minisztériumban átesett a Halál Kapuján, aztán a beszélgetés a földöntúli hanggal, majd nincs igazi teste, idegen helyre került, és most meg ez a könyv.

A lány felhúzta a redőnyt, hogy kinézzen. Sirius azonnal kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy megnézze a szemét. Mindig is fontosnak tartotta az emberek szemét. Nagyon sok mindent elárultak.

Az igazi színűk csak közelről látszott, jó fényviszonyok között. Messzebbről a hajához hasonló színt vett fel. Siriusnak nagyon közel kellett hajolnia, hogy pontosan meg tudja nézni.

Kicsit meglepődött. Azt hitte, hogy a lánynak sötét szeme van, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy igazából egy sötétzöld karikába zárt, világos íriszről van szó. Zöldes-kékes alapon, rengeteg citrom, és narancssárga cirom alkotta. Bár a lány kába volt, de a tekintete mindennél áthatóbban hasított a messzeségbe.

Ahogy Sirius tovább fürkészte, mintákra lelt bennük. Az egyik szemben egy napraforgó rejtőzött. Fekete pupilla, narancssárgás szirmok körülötte, és egy-egy sötétebb zöld folt, a levelek.

A másikban pedig a nap és a hold tűnt fel. A pupilla egyik oldalán narancsos cirmok, a másikon sötétebb zöld félkör. A nap és a hold egy fekete korong körül. Két különös szimbólum.

Sirius akár az idők végezetéig is tudta volna nézni az ezer titkot rejtő szempárt, azonban a lány lehúzta a redőnyt, és bebújt a paplana alá, magára hagyva Siriust töménytelen kérdésével és kétségével.

Folytatása következik…

Jó, tudom hogy nem erre számítottatok! Az eleje tényleg unalmas lesz, de ígérem, hogy később minden be lesz pótolva! Ja, és akik tudják, hogy ki a lány, el ne áruljátok!

Megjegyzés: Ezt a fejezetet a Newcastle-Edinburgh buszon, a Glasgow-Ardrossan vonaton, és az Ardrossan-Brodrick kompon írtam! (csak érdekesség)


End file.
